


【牙渡】lush

by rowlet777



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777
Summary: 短打受方女性化描写
Relationships: Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga
Kudos: 11





	【牙渡】lush

成为太牙的女人，尤其在被狠狠抱过的夜晚之后，渡便会透露出一种艳光四射的妖媚感，肌肤也会如珍珠般的熠熠。缠绵过后，他就像被雨水打湿的花朵，既显得无力承欢，但又分明被滋润的甘露浇了个透，有时会让太牙想起他们那美艳的母亲。

同样的姝色，出现在真夜身上，只会引起太牙的厌恶，在内心暗骂她是个不知羞耻的淫妇。但是出现在了渡的脸上，在他那潮红久久没有褪去的半裸的身体上时，总能让太牙热血沸腾，回味良久。

互通心意，发生了身体关系也有一段时间了，但除了真夜知道些端倪外，他们没有向任何人透露一点情形。太牙提出想要和渡结婚，带着半真半假的喜悦，渡搂住了兄长的脖子，但隐忧仍然停留在心头。他们是生长在人类社会，但并不算被人养大的外族。道德束缚浅浅的栓住了他们的手脚。如果更紧一些，那他们便会把感情当做亲昵的兄弟情，意识不到那是渴求的爱。如果没有这层道德常识，那他们便不会认为这情爱又任何过错，无论任何挑战，都会和对方厮守。

但是，已经无法克制爱意，又抱着下地狱的决心，太牙和渡的爱像是走在钢丝绳上。堕落、乱伦、偷情……怎么说都好，让每次交欢变得更为激烈，散发着让脑髓溶化掉的腐烂甘甜。

每当意识到自己正在抚弄的，服帖又热情的肉体正是自己的血亲弟弟，太牙就想要把他上下两张口都填满搅坏，合不拢的浅红色黏膜里淌出白色的浊液来。而渡也会更加频繁的呼唤他为哥哥，包裹着手指或别的什么的媚肉会在瞬间收紧，贪婪地往更深处吞。

猩红色的陷阱牢牢地缠住在其中探索的蛇刃，但又被扎进肉里的牙尖刺出了花蜜，渡娇喘吁吁地求饶起来，缠在太牙腰上的腿却摆明了他在口是心非，直到将更为年长一方的精华全部吞下，才心满意足地蜷起了身子。他像是刚吃饱的猫咪，窝在太牙怀里，让太牙抚摸他微微出汗又暖又滑的肉体。

……他们还会在这淫逸的乱伦里沉溺多久？太牙出神地想着，总有一天，新的女王会被纹章选出，或者渡厌倦了和他缠绵的游戏，毕竟渡的父亲，是以花心而著称的……如果有一天，渡再也不需要他的拥抱，而是对其他人做出相同的妖媚情态。

他会当着渡的面割开那人的喉管的。

他俯下身去亲吻渡艳丽的红唇，得到了极尽缠绵的承迎，带着醉人的芳香，有着令人心情平静的甜美，渡的嘴像一朵红玫瑰般饱满多汁。但在甜美的花香渗入味蕾后，有苦味反了上来，使他的手指忍不住攥成了拳头，在床单搅出了一个小小的潮漩。

朦胧的气氛还未散尽，渡带着倦怠的余韵揽住他的手臂，却再一次张开了双腿，已经被蹂躏的软绵绵的小嘴再次缠在了太牙身上。

充满着纯情和堕落的眼眸，蠢蠢欲动的粘腻的器官，全部渴求着精气的浸润。

“哥哥……”

那种情欲，他再也逃不开了。太牙认命地想着。

**Author's Note:**

> 苏太牙哥的同时顺便透一透工具屄


End file.
